


A rather Sad night in the snow

by StrangeLizard



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Other, Short One Shot, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeLizard/pseuds/StrangeLizard
Summary: Arrbeck remembers a night in the Snowy mountains.





	A rather Sad night in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind this trash. Just making my Oc sad

A rather Sad night in the snow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was an Awful night in the Snowy mountains. A blizzard was Roaring outside and any sane person would be inside staying warm.

Except for two souls out in the snow. A wounded Argonian was trudging through the snow carrying a small nord child, wrapped up in many layers of blankets.

The Child. She was barely hanging on to life. The Argonian known as Arrbeck knew this and he didn't know how to fix it. 

He found her in a bandit camp and bonded with her during the brief moments at the camp he promised to take her home, That was about as smooth as things went.

He thinks, no he knows that 'she' knows that her time was coming to an end. But he wouldn't say anything, he didn't know how to comfort a dying child on the verge of death.

He must get her home. His magic abilities were being affected by the cold. He couldn't see anything in the snow, he wasn't even sure if he was heading towards anything.

The Child her blue eyes that seemed to glow through the blizzard were now closed. Her eyes were what was keeping the Lizard going. Now he couldn't go on as he collapsed in the snow, He held the child knowing this was going to be the end for both of them.

Arrbeck curled up in the snow hugging the bundle of blankets. He didn't cry. He didn't know if he could. 

The cold soon overtook the Lizard as he couldn't keep his eyes open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arrbeck awoke to snow. A layer of snow had covered him during the night, but he couldn't care about that. He had failed the promise he had made, and to make things worse by some twisted god decided to keep the Lizard alive. Was it for their amusement? He wouldn't know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a long walk back to the local village, He wasn't greeted with kindness. He was greeted with shocked gasps and on looking eyes. The eyes aren't on him though, there on the bundle of blankets he was carrying.

He wasn't there for anything but making good on that promise he had made. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He left before the funeral ceremony. Feeling as he had failed, he left out into the cold.

Maybe he could find some good old Skooma that used to make him forget? Make him happy again? Though he wasn't even sure if it had ever made him feel happy.

He did know for a fact it did make him forget. That would do.


End file.
